蜜蜂馆
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: 无节操肉文。AllS


弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于SQUARE ENIX

* * *

鲍勃迷恋下层的贫民窟，尽管他在上层享受着优渥的生活，可是无论是神罗全盛期还是神罗倒闭的现在，他都对贫民窟情有独钟。杂乱无章的各色建筑，肮脏却生气勃勃的街道，还有喧闹的墙壁市场。那是鲍勃最喜欢的地方，而蜜蜂馆更是他的最爱。花枝招展风情万种的蜜蜂女郎晃动着蜂腰翘臀，而他则像蜂王一般享受着她们的殷勤。对他来说，这只是开胃小菜，只要你能拿到钻石会员卡，还有更刺激的等着你。

鲍勃偏爱的类型是漂亮的男性青年，褪去少年青涩，又没有完全成熟的那种，这当然算不上是什么怪异的癖好，而蜜蜂馆提供的青年一向都很合他的胃口。在神罗完蛋之后过了一段时间，蜜蜂馆推出了一项服务—由青年们扮演萨菲罗斯，只要你有足够的钱，就可以跟最像的那一个共度春宵。这个星球上大概没有人会不承认萨菲罗斯的美貌，而鲍勃更是他的头号粉丝，他可是往粉丝俱乐部里砸了不少钱，也是会对着萨菲罗斯的限量版海报撸一管的那种人。所以这种活动他每次都会踊跃参加，但毕竟是扮演，每一个优胜者总是差了那么一些神韵，这让他颇感遗憾。

不过现在这一次的活动真把他吓到了，他进去之后才知道钻石卡以外的会员都不准进入，也才知道原来有钻石卡的人这么多。但是这些都不重要，重要的是这一次的优胜者，简直，就是，萨菲罗斯本人，那头银色的月光一样的长发，专门定制的绿色猫瞳美瞳，苍白的皮肤以及宛如雕像的完美肌肉线条。不过这只是在大厅的液晶屏上的静态图片，鲍勃觉得仿佛有什么东西在抓挠自己的心脏，他迫不及待的想要见到真人。

"请您耐心等待，先生。"服务生把一张号牌递到鲍勃手里，他低头一看，上面用花哨的字体印着'027'。

"还有这么多人要等吗？"

"是的，先生。不过如果您肯多出5万Gil的话，现在就可以见到他，当然，"服务生的嘴角挂着一丝高深莫测的笑，"如果您不介意分享的话。"

鲍勃几乎是立刻同意了。分享，他没听错吧。虽然这让他皱起眉头痛恨自己错过了第一个把他拿下的机会，可是这又让他从心底涌起一股阴暗的，不可言说的快感。一进房间，他就被眼前的景象吸引了，虽然他已经做好了足够的心理准备，然而那实在是太有冲击力了。房间里像是海洋馆一样的结构，落地的防爆玻璃墙后面是最佳萨菲罗斯扮演者，他跪趴在地板上，两个男人把他夹在中间，一前一后把他填满。一瞬间他跟其余那些站在玻璃墙外的男人一样，全身的血液都涌到了下身，裤子的布料随时都能被胀大的器官撑裂。玻璃墙的对面是一面超大的镜子，鲍勃直觉那是一面单向镜，有人在镜子另一面看着这里发生的一切，这简直就是那些小电影里才会发生的事情。

不得不说，这次的最佳扮演者真的是太像了，甚至某些肢体上的小动作都跟他珍藏的萨菲罗斯相关视频里一模一样，你能想象那个不可一世的高高在上的萨菲罗斯跪在简陋的床垫上用自己身体去取悦陌生男人的画面吗？鲍勃不得不承认自己曾经幻想过好多次那样的画面，而眼前的这一幕让他有种梦想成真的感觉，也让他的征服欲熊熊燃烧起来，恨不得立刻取代那两个男人的位置，用体液从里到外把他打上自己的标记。一个男人结束之后，立刻会有另一个男人接替他的位置，青年始终被占有着，连片刻休息的时间都没有。鲍勃的老二硬得发疼，可始终不肯软下去，雄赳赳气昂昂迫不及待地想要一展身手。也不知道等了多长时间，终于轮到他的时候，他后面已经没有别的客人了，没人跟他分享，他可以独占优胜者了。

鲍勃看着墙外那些精疲力尽的男人意犹未尽地看着墙里，得意地笑了笑，把注意力都集中在萨菲罗斯扮演者身上。显然青年已经累坏了，双腿微微颤抖着，跪趴的姿势让他第一眼就看到了被过度使用的红肿不堪的入口，糊满了白色的粘液，大部分已经干了。青年的嘴巴现在可以休息了，他转头看着鲍勃，大概是长时间没有人插入让他心里有些疑惑。汗湿的银发凌乱的贴在他的脸颊上，有些红肿的嘴唇挂着没有吞下去的液体，不知道被汗水还是泪水打湿的睫毛下面那双碧绿的眼睛在鲍勃身上迅速的扫了一遍，紧接着他就低下头，看不到他的脸了。

鲍勃没再浪费时间直接提枪插入，湿润的肠壁仿佛有自身意识一般立刻紧紧地把他包裹起来，一颤一颤地服侍着他。青年压抑的，带点痛苦的喘息一声，随后便安静起来，但是相当配合他。保持这个姿势几分钟之后，鲍勃感觉自己特别想看着青年的脸干他，于是他暂时撤出来，粗暴地翻过青年让他仰躺在地板上的简易床垫上。把青年的双腿架在自己肩膀上，他猛地向前一冲，尽根没入，囊袋拍击的响亮的啪啪声让青年蹙起眉头，绿色的眼睛眯起来似乎很不耐烦。鲍勃微微笑了，他用一只手撑住自己，另一只手掐住青年的脖子，俯身在他耳边小声说，"没人教你怎样做个婊子吗？我知道有人在镜子后面看着你，拿出点精神来，男孩。"

青年的脸色立刻变得煞白，仿佛一下子意识到如果不好好做会导致很严重的后果。他犹豫了片刻，抬手轻轻抚摸鲍勃的胸膛，然后勾住他的脖子似乎要给他一个吻，可是鲍勃却一下子收紧了掐住他脖子的手，青年的内壁似乎因为这突然的袭击而变得更加紧窒，鲍勃差点就这么射了出来。

"婊子，你的脏嘴只能去吸男人那话儿，懂吗？别他妈给我来这一套。"鲍勃把手收得更紧，青年喉间发出一阵窒息的水声，苍白的脸红润起来，双眼渐渐变得迷离。鲍勃看着他的脸，用力抽插了几下，狠狠顶住他在他体内射了出来，然后松开了手。

青年瘫软在床垫上，大口的喘息着，甚至都没意识到自己也射了出来。鲍勃抓住他的头发把他提起一些，绿眼睛困惑的看着他，然后立刻恍然大悟，他无力地跪坐起来，低头用舌头把鲍勃已经软下来的老二清理干净。鲍勃心满意足地站起来，"这才是一个贱货该有的样子。"然后转身离开。经过玻璃墙的时候他往里看了一眼，看到青年依然保持着刚才跪坐的姿势，目不转睛地看着那面镜子。

真可惜啊。他还是没有萨菲罗斯的凌厉。不过已经很像了，但愿下次会有更好的优胜者。

* * *

萨菲罗斯醒来的时候，发现自己赤身裸体的躺在浴缸里，浑身酸疼，疲惫感像是一床厚毯子裹着他，可浴缸冰冷的触感却让他打了个寒噤。太冷了。他伸手哆嗦着打开水龙，没有热水，可是他必须要洗干净，不然等会面对克劳德的时候只会给自己找不自在。冷水澡洗完之后他感觉自己仿佛没穿衣服在雪原村跑了一圈，可是浴室里连一块毛巾都没有。湿冷的长发贴在后背上，似乎要把他身体中最后一点热量也吸走。他轻轻拉开浴室门，走廊里没人，于是他快跑几步来到克劳德卧室，打开门进去轻轻关上门。没有人看到他，这让他松了一口气。

克劳德不在。他轻手轻脚走到窗前拨开窗帘看了看楼下，街上空无一人，比起热闹的墙壁市场，这里仿佛荒废已久。克劳德的大床看上去柔软舒适，他很想躺在上面舒舒服服睡一觉。太累了，在蜜蜂馆的一天一夜似乎把他整个榨干了，他的身体就像一具空壳，已经什么也不剩了。他在床边来回踱着步，叹了口气在床头的小柜子边坐下来，抱着膝盖尽量让自己暖和一些。克劳德并没有允许他睡在床上，如果他真的那么做了，可能还有比被丢在蜜蜂馆更糟糕的事情发生。一想到这里，他就禁不住浑身颤抖。生命之流不会接受你，只要躯体消亡，你的灵魂也会跟着灰飞烟灭。他不想死，真的不想死，他从来没有像现在这样想活下去。过去的伟大目标已经不重要了，他也并不相信自己还有机会击败克劳德。那还为什么要活着，甚至像娼妓一样去取悦陌生男人？他不知道，也不愿多想。他只想活着。

再次醒来的时候他才意识到自己不知道什么时候又睡着了。周围的景物变了，不再是克劳德布置简单的房间，而是他平时呆的那个小仓库。弹簧塌陷的旧床垫在自己身下，平时盖着的那床旧毯子却不知去向。头发还有些潮湿，身体也依旧赤裸着，他爬起来想去找那床毯子，却正对上克劳德的双眼，在昏暗的仓库里散发着幽幽的魔晃蓝光。

"醒了？"克劳德双手抱胸，居高临下地看着他。那床旧毯子扔在他身后的杂物堆上。萨菲罗斯点点头，也不知道该说什么，小心翼翼的看着那张冷漠的脸，生怕自己做错什么激怒他。

克劳德拉过一个凳子，吹了吹上面厚厚的灰尘，坐下来把一个箱子放在他面前。见萨菲罗斯没有动，他用脚尖轻轻把箱子往他那边推了推，"打开看看。"

那是满满的一箱钱，萨菲罗斯看了看那一捆捆钞票，又抬头看着克劳德。克劳德冷笑一声，用带着手套的手撩起萨菲罗斯垂在胸前的一缕长发，轻轻一拽，让两人的鼻尖只隔着十多公分，萨菲罗斯能感受到他的呼吸打在自己脸上。

"你知道阳光海岸的那栋别墅吗？我用三十万Gil买下来的。"萨菲罗斯点点头，等着克劳德说下去，"而这些钱，是你昨天赚到的，可以买下好几栋别墅了。怎么样，找到自己生存的意义了吗？你真是颗摇钱树啊，萨菲罗斯。"

魔晃绿的眼睛闪烁了一下，萨菲罗斯只觉得心底突然涌上一股灼烧感，也许是愤怒也许是屈辱，还有深藏其下的恐惧，最终还是恐惧占据了上风。克劳德语气中的嫌恶让他浑身冰冷，仿佛从米迪尔灼热的骄阳之下一下子被扔进了北大空洞。他伸手拉近自己与克劳德之间的距离，在嘴唇碰上之前想起昨天最后那个客人对自己说的话，犹豫了一下还是放开了。转而试探着去解开克劳德的皮带，想着用嘴取悦他的分身或是让他干自己一次。怎么都好，只要别再有哪种语气。

可是克劳德却一下子捏住了他的手腕把他甩开，嫌恶的摘掉手套丢到一旁，仿佛自己碰到了什么肮脏的东西。

"你现在只是一个婊子，萨菲罗斯。"蓝眼睛冷漠的看着他，"你知道吗，我把你赤身裸体的拖到这里，经过院子的时候甚至都没人愿意看你一眼。"

说完这句，克劳德就离开了。萨菲罗斯跪坐在旧床垫上，感觉自己被狠狠地碾碎了。

* * *

第七天堂的所有人都对萨菲罗斯的存在表现出了或多或少的不满，克劳德也就顺应他们的心意，把萨菲罗斯再次丢到了蜜蜂馆。

已经好几个月没有举行过萨菲罗斯扮演大赛的蜜蜂馆一下子又热闹起来，人们丝毫不吝惜手中的钱，只为了跟这位有史以来最像萨菲罗斯本人的男娼一夜欢愉。不对，一夜欢愉的可能性很小，因为他实在太受欢迎了，虽然为了安全考虑没有像几个月前那样让客人一起分享他，但是他也没闲下来，一个客人完事之后稍作清理就要接待下一个客人，而别的男孩和蜜蜂女郎就无人问津了。这样的状况持续了差不多一个月，再见到萨菲罗斯的时候克劳德差点掩饰不住自己的惊讶。

萨菲罗斯大概是刚接完一个客人，有服务人员进房间把他清理好，带他出来去见克劳德。而出现在克劳德面前的萨菲罗斯已经完全褪去了光彩，自己年少时的偶像，神罗的将军，妄图毁灭世界的大反派，现在已经变得像只木偶一样死气沉沉，如果不是他还能动，简直看不出他还活着。他机械的站在克劳德面前，被剪短了一些的银发刚过肩胛，睫毛垂着，玻璃一般清透无神的绿眼睛看着脚下的地面。他对自己没穿衣服这件事似乎毫不在意，甚至也不在意赤裸着身体从房间穿过走廊经过那么多客人和员工的目光来到克劳德的办公室。

"萨菲罗斯？"克劳德皱起眉头叫他名字，看着客人留在他身上的痕迹正在以肉眼可见的速度消失。

没有反应。也不算没有，至少萨菲罗斯微微抬起头，目光也落在了他身上。克劳德盯着他看了很久，叹了口气，吩咐身边的人从今以后萨菲罗斯不再接客，而是接受包养。这样别的男孩和蜜蜂女郎也就不会有什么意见了。克劳德看着萨菲罗斯木讷的表情，什么也没说，站起来离开了蜜蜂馆。只要他不再出现在这里，只要别再看到他，随便什么人带走他都好。

* * *

"萨菲罗斯呢？已经很久没看到他了。"巴雷特把卡车停到后院，看着从小仓库里出来的克劳德，"那小子滋味很不错。"他做了一个下流的手势，冲克劳德咧嘴笑着。

克劳德放下手里的箱子，开始把一些零碎的货物装进去。他想起几天前路过上层富人区的时候，远远地看到一栋豪宅的阳台上有银光一闪。他眯起眼睛，魔晃赋予的超常视力让他看清楚了那是什么。银色的光是长长的银发反射的阳光，那具苍白的身体靠着阳台护栏，一个男人在他身后，伸手抚摸着他的胸膛，仿佛他是被豢养的宠物，而主人正在迫不及待地对着全世界来展示自己宠物漂亮的羽毛。魔晃绿的眼睛隔着一百多米的距离迎上克劳德的目光，一瞬间，他似乎在他眼睛里看到了一闪而过的火花，仿佛萨菲罗斯又回来了，仿佛骄傲冷淡不怒自威的萨菲罗斯又回来了。但那怎么可能呢，克劳德看着他重又黯淡下来的眼睛，他已经毁了他，亲手把他变成了男人们的玩物。

"大概已经死了吧。"克劳德轻描淡写地说完，把箱子抬到卡车上， 然后拉开车门在副驾驶坐下，示意巴雷特开车出发。谁也没再提起萨菲罗斯，他的名字已经消失在卡车后轮扬起的尘土之中。

完


End file.
